objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator
I'm Taking a break from the wiki because people won't stop harassing me. * My Junk! TALK RULES * Yuo cannot make my messages nonsense (like cat voice, AAAAAAAA!, and sdrawkcaB) * Yuo cannot leave SPAM on my talk page * Yuo cannot post me a warning (only admins can probably du dat) * Yuo cannot vandalize the rules * Yuo cannot send bad words copypasta on my talk page * Yuo cannot flip the talk page * Yuo cannot post or edit at April Fools * Yuo cannot post chain mail on my talk page * Dont forget to add signature Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Inanimations Hurt and Heal Season 2 pages. User talk:Bumblebee the transformer will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Thanks! 13:10, February 8, 2017 (UTC) hai PranksterGangster/TheNigerianBook51 not PranksterGangster. I'm Undhee/U4Again. I don't one sided to you, i am really your friend. You also put NLG343's signature picture thingy. MassachusettsFan is blocked, go to deviantart or something. Plantsvszombiesfanatic is inactive. Lastly... HOW DID YOU CAPITALIZE EVERY WORDS i once capitalize from march 2016 to september 2016. Thanks. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:40, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Key kk '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 01:57, February 12, 2017 (UTC) 'I'm loving your salt. No matter how much you vandalize my page, it won't prove anything. Suck up to the admins and act innocent if you want. If I get blocked from this wiki, I wont care. And acting like you are an admin is against Wikia policym you aren't better yourself. WeegeeEpics (talk) 05:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Warning Alright, let's get down to business. First, your actions on User:WeegeeEpics' user page was unacceptable. You created a template (that has profanity) to insult them. Attacking other him is just as bad as he is DOING NOTHING to you. He'll be blocked when he's blocked. And speaking of editing his user page, you have done the same to others as well. You, from accusing users of being sockpuppets, to editing active users' pages is breaking the rules. Creating sockpuppets is violating the rules, but until we have some actual evidences of it (the fact that they all hurt and heal the same two characters is blatant, but not enough). Second, keep jokes on one side, and seriousness on another. You created categories for the "This user might be a role" template, that is meant as a joke. Originally, they didn't work, so you manually add them, which falls into the "editing user pages" violation above. Third, your edits on Object Induction will be counted as vandalism. Sure, it's your page, and it's a joke page, but it's in the mainspace, which means the dozen of categories you added will be counted towards the badges. If this behavior continue, you might be blocked from editing. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay! 19:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) can you add tomgr to object show by flutterchu Okay! 22:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Are you stupid? Why are you adding category's on pages that isn't yours? http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Barrel Who the actual fudge is Mr. Abolish? It's not his, it's mine, WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:20, February 18, 2017 (UTC) sorry! 20:21, February 18, 2017 (UTC) You're sorry? You're sorry? Dang right you are. Don't play that jazz with me. Stop playing that "I'm innocent" card. Your sheer presence sickens me, child. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Use YOUR OWN characters What you do is using images without permission and renaming them. It's annoying I hate it. I removed the Sphere picture from your Top Isle game because you didn't ask for my permission. You are doing it to other people too, you steal Orange CONSTANTLY and rename him so people wont notice. It's no surprise a lot of people despise you, because you are a thief. And you always kiss up to admins so you can stay safe. '''Stop. this. habit. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning Though you are allowed to edit other people's OC without their permissions (not adding your own infos, just adding categories needed), it didn't include adding a nonsense category as well as an image that is in no way related to that character. This behavior could also be aimed as an attack towards another user. This is your second warning, another violation might lead to a warning block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:50, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay! 13:27, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Stop vandalizing my characters You're adding a gallery full of unnecessary, unrelated characters on the my pages. I go and delete them and you say that I'm the vandal. This is exactly the reason why little people like you. Kiss-up to the admins and get me banned, I don't care. Stop using the victim card you imbecile WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't Make Sense, SORRY! 17:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) You are not an admin... I don't know why you keep on acting like an admin when you clearly aren't. I also don't think this is supposed to be done. You keep on acting like you are the ultimate power of authority, and want to block someone because they pointed out your rule-breaking! But... You are not the ultimate power of authority. If WeegeeEpics was blocked, you'd be blocked too. Just like that one time in the Bomberman Wiki. Have a good day. FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 23:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm Really Not An Admin, I Don't Wanna Be Blocked! :( 23:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Plz Don't Let Anyone Block Me, Firey. 23:10, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Don't play that crud with me I'm the vandal? I didn't change your song in the first place. You did it to me first. If you don't want people to edit your page, don't edit theirs. WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:34, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Help! BrownFamily1108 (talk) 01:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC)My userpage is vandalized! Please help me and keep an on eye on it until the vandal is blocked! BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:35, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Help! She vandalized my account again! oh My God No! :( 02:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC)She vandaled 's userpage and even 's userpage! Please Help them! Oh God! Okay! :( 03:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I Fixed It, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( 8 D 03:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:52, February 20, 2017 (UTC)They're vandalized again! Help them again! Oh God okay!!!!!!!!! <:( 03:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Warning Do not add profane in your verbal texts, even if it's directed at a vandal, or anyone, basically. It's against the rules. You can't bring yourself lower than the person you're insulting. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Yet another... Okay Sorry! :( 13:43, February 20, 2017 (UTC) New Jordan Cyndaquil is my starter Pokemon! (talk) 07:49, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes! Blocked (1st and 2nd) You are blocked with a duration of 3 days for personally attacking another user through a series of edits on pages, user's own categories as well as talk pages, editing others' OCs without their permissions, even claiming it as your own, or just ruin it completely, and surprise surprise, vandalizing my user page for not blocking that user. You can still edit your talk page if you have something to plead. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:53, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I Haven't Vandalized Anything... This? And this? And it's just your edits on my user page. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:10, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Probably, Pls Don't Block Me Again! :( As long as you don't start a flame war with the user again, or break any violations, fine. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:02, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm Sorry. Hello, Hello Admins, Pls Unblock Me, I Won't Vandalize The Wiki Ever Again! :( BONUS! To I was intent on gaining due recognition for my role in the creation of Encyclopædia Dramatica. I haven't vandalized anything. I did not receive any opportunity to discuss 's concern prior to my banning and I am not a vandal. Oh Yes, I'm Almost unblocked! :) Active Activity I know there is nothing against being active, but ever since you were unblocked you have been TOO '''active on this wiki. really. I can't see any non-you edits on Recent Wiki Activity. Whatever. I just wanted to say this, nothing '''WRONG '''happened from you, I just wanted to talk about it. FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 21:16, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Well, I Guess So... A minor error (VERY MINOR) on your User Page If Object Planet was rebooted, anything about the previous version should say "was" instead of "is" and other stuff like that. FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 02:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) What swear did I say? If you had a brain cell, you'd be smart enough to list the "swears". You cant do anything right. I bet you cant even walk and blink at the same time. WeegeeEpics (talk) 01:23, March 4, 2017 (UTC) http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WeegeeEpics#Recent_events--[[User:NLG343|First thing's first.]] I'm the Richest. 15:43, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Flaming and other issues Having been blocked for the same reasons this message will be talking about, your actions have went down, though has not yet died completely. Your false accusations of people through a misunderstanding of rules and mini-modding have been the main complaints, and if you wish to continue, I might be forced to block you yet again for a longer duration of time. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 15:44, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I Think I Haven't Known Anything Else... Contestant Tokens I'm So Sorry, Please Unblock Me!!! Sorry For Harassing hey want to tell you something how is thewugglejack's profile pic your profile pic? тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 16:08, March 6, 2017 (UTC) I don't want to get blocked for each month! Suprisehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xCUPRjnr9s How Are You Doing Today Jordan! Okay. Um, you just renamed a page. I'm not trying to be mean, but you renamed another page again, which you renamed '''Sphere to Forgettable. Just stop what are you doing. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:34, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and also, you copied my signature and post it in this For not edit your signature over and over in your signature page, find the search bar in the top, next to it, it's your userpic, just because you're on ipad, tap and there's a bar, in the center of the bar, there is '''My Preferences', tap it and on that preferences, see the Signature section, and copy your signature from your signature page, and done! (don't forget the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" thing, oh and also you are gonna copy the message, please don't, okay?) -- [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:55, April 1, 2017 (UTC) I Updated It! Okay, thanks for updating that. Oh, and also, to have an signature you must type ~ 4 times. and it will result your signature. -- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 01:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Do not try to delete a category just whenever you want. There needs to be a valid purpose. Do not put this in your junk. I'm warning you.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) You know what. Fine, I think your edit in BFDIWP counts. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 13:25, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Stop the edit war with him. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 11:30, April 7, 2017 (UTC) What you're doing is wrong If I was an admin, I wouldv'e blocked you for 2 months and 3 weeks for reverting to false information and ignoring warnings. Please stop the edit war yourself. Somethines you just gotta deal with it.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:13, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Okay, But Your edits will be counted as spam edits. I would've blocked you for 3 months then for falsly accusing an admin. You made a bunch of edits also.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:32, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Don't even think about ignoring me. At this point,' I am your best friend, but I am also your WORST NIGHTMARE'. '''I'm trying to tell you the things that you NEED to hear or you'll get yourself permenantly banned' from this wiki or the Fandom network even. You cant be simply belittling people because they don't like Blue Raspberry. He IS a Mary-Sue: He's friends with everyone, he's won 2 SEASONS, he always has the spotlight, he's PERFECT. NOBODY LIKES PERFECT PEOPLE. The fact you vandalize pages and fight with people who do not like your half-baked creations while insisting you're the good guy is worth of being perma-banned, I don't know why you haven't been punished yet. NLG343 hates you again, and BrownFamily1108 isn't defending you. You lost the trust of the people who are the closest to you because you can't get a clue and figure out that you're tainting your own reputation by simply being ignorant. Don't even think of acting like a saint now. WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:24, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Are You Kidding Me? Not even in the slightest, Jordan. WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:31, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Warning Besides the fact that you kept removing comments that are negative towards you, I was reported that you had been adding unnecessary categories, despite the communities' negative comments towards them. An edit war between you and NLG343 was initiated, about the canon informations of several characters. People had told you both to stop, yet you have ignored them and continued. I won't block you for creating characters that people dislike, or the fact that you're disliked, but I won't let you off as a victim, either. With your excessive amount of warnings and blocks, the next violations might result in a month or more block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:42, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarism and stealing other people's characters was apparently also involved, ano as a fanon wiki, that action is not acceptable. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 11:44, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Okay! Hey. Remember what Phoucphuc told you.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:47, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Please stop edit warring. We agreed with this. YOU just started it. Please stop. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:47, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Okay! Stop editing X. It's for the best. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:49, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Please Stop Flooding The Wiki, Because Your edits will be counted as spam edits. Well, it is because of YOU. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:54, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Blocked (3rd) Despite my previous warning, you had failed to make a compromise with NLG343 to stop the edit war. You are blocked for 2 weeks for intimidating behaviors, flaming, starting an edit war and such. You can still edit your talk page, however, so if there was an anomaly in this block, you can report it. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 05:27, April 9, 2017 (UTC) There was, is and will forever be no anomaly to his actions. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:29, April 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm So Sorry Actually, I Calmed Down And I Stopped The Edit War With , I haven't vandalized anything. Plz Unblock Me! No, you did vandalize. Stop telling lies.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:08, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Don't be surprised that you're banned. You don't listen. You don't comply. You can't stop arguing with people. This is like the 4th time, as well. It's funny how you still delude yourself that you're the "victim". Cheers to Jordan getting banned (again), somebody should throw a party. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:52, April 9, 2017 (UTC) If this behavior continue, might block you from editing. Block me for what exactly? Telling you the outright truth? Freedom of speech, Jordan. I live in America, get mad. WeegeeEpics (talk) 21:01, April 9, 2017 (UTC) No Stealing People's OCs, Weegee. Shut your mouth up, Jordan. Don't even try to change the topic. You do the same exact thing to other people. You're worth less than a spec of dirt. WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Just stop harassing me. Then stop vandalizing people's pages, stop stealing objects, stop being a nuisance to everyone, stop making unnecessary categorys & edits, and when someone calls you out for a bad thing you've done: don't cry to an admin or a moderator: because it's true. WeegeeEpics (talk) 10:08, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Then Don't Steal One Of My OCs. Here's the thing Jordan: I didn't steal any of your OCs. Even if I was a thief, I wouldn't go near them. Your OCs are so bad it's not worth stealing them. WeegeeEpics (talk) 00:01, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Son't unblock Jordan! He will just do another edit war.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 01:04, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Get a clue Jordan! If somebody tells you off for something wrong you did, you don't continue to do it until it gets you in trouble, you stop! If you had the brain to do this, you wouldn't have such a bad reputation. Promising never to continue using the characters you stole; not stealing more characters; no more bickering; and actually reading warning instead of just saying "please don't block me" or "sorry" or "ok" or "okay" or "actually, i didn't do that" read the warning clearly as many times as possible until you entirely understand what you've read, sit down, figure out how to not do that anymore. Do that for this one specific message: read it until you understand, sit down, and figure out how you are going to stop repeating what gets you blocked. I'm sure once you master the art of not repeating bad actions, you will be bearable on this wiki and may even be able to avoid blocks. Maybe instead of begging for somebody to unblock you, you may spend this time to fix what you did wrong, instead of coming back and getting blocked again. Thanks for reading, and have a great day. FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 01:34, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Friends Can i be your friend? Bracelety is love. Bracelety is life. NOW GO VOTE HER TO JOIN IDFB!!! (talk) 19:23, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes! As you know Do not edit my new page, Only Me and the others can edit! You have 3 strikes, If you edit that 3 times, You well be blocked FOREVER!!!! >:) Sorry! Hi Jordan! I'm sad because you have been blocked for 2 weeks. I was just doing stuff on my own without you. I think you are nice to me since I came here. I say that you will be unblocked after 1 week. Welcome back Joe! I am so glad you are unblocked after 2 weeks. Anyways, want to join my camp called Objecr Awesomeness? It will be fun! I mean signup for my camp. Blocked (4th) You are blocked for a duration of one month, due to your recent edit war, even when you were blocked for this same before, as well other warnings and blocks. You had a chance to stop your edit war by talking it out - the same advice I've given you two, but you didn't. You can still edit your talk page, so if there was any unjust in your block, explain yourself. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 16:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Fine, I'm Taking A Break... Way to get blocked again, Jordan. What's funnier? It's for ONE month! Now this wiki is gonna be peaceful and quiet. Now we can delete all the vandalism you caused without you trying to erase it. You never learn... WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:30, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I Stopped Edit Warring, Please Unblock Me... One more thing I'm especially flattered how you used my previous comments in one of your battles with another user. This wouldn't be the first time you used my remarks to combat other people, as you have done it to even me. Time to time, you prove that you are not capable of defending for yourself and you constantly rely on other people, epecially those with power to bail you out of your situations you can't end yourself. The best part is that you cant see that you're being a detriment to the innocent by stealing their work and vandalizing their hard made pages. And when an admin raises their fist, you try to kiss up to them, but you STILL get the short end of the stick. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. I could keep you around so you can keep on making a fool of yourself giving me a quick laugh, but then you'd be a thorn of my side. If you are the good guy, then you wouldn't come back to this wiki. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:50, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I think Solar Sands should take a break from critisizing art and critisize Jordan. [[User:FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland|FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk)]] (talk) 21:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I am very sorry. I will not unblock you because you make too much edit wars. Even though you are still my friend, Can you please be able to not make any edit wars. This is a example you don't want to do. Joe:Hello Eden! Can I edit? Eden:No! You can't! Joe:Yes! I can! Eden:No You Can't! Eden then gets blocked. Edit wars are bad, boring and are not good things for you!